Fox and Flutes
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Forty sentences and themes to the pairing of Naruto and Tayuya. NaruTayu. Some language and suggestive themes. Read and Review.


A forty sentences and themes story between Naruto and Tayuya. Each sentence describing the moments in their life together. Some suggestive scenes and language in this. Heavy on The AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**1. Meeting**

"What the hell are you looking asshole?" The redhead asked the strange blonde noticing him staring at her.

**2. Sight**

The last thing Tayuya saw before she closed her eyes for what she believed the last time was a familiar boy.

**3. Comfort**

Despite the fact she was an enemy, Naruto could not help but comfort her after her injury.

**4. Agreement**

"If I heal her legs will you stop bugging ME!!" Tsunade snapped at him, Naruto only smiled and nodded.

**5. Feeling**

As Tayuya watched the knucklehead she couldn't describe the feeling she had after he was the first person to be nice to her.

**6. Ramen**

"C'mon have some Ramen!" "Get that shit out of my face before I kill you!"

**7. Pretty**

Naruto saw the redhead frowning as usual and remarked, "You'd actually be pretty if you wasn't always upset you know that?"

**8. Different**

As both boy and girl told each other about their past, they couldn't help but feel that maybe they weren't so different.

**9. Home**

Having no place to go after her legs where healed, Tayuya was surprised when Naruto offered to let her live with him.

**10. Friend**

Having no friends before in his life and learning she never had any either, Naruto was quick to remedy that.

**11. Blush**

After accidentally seeing Tayuya wrapped only in a towel, Naruto now knew how Hinata felt with his tomato red face.

**12. Music**

Naruto never really cared for music, but after watching Tayuya play her flute he learned to appreciate it.

**13. Confusion**

Kiba was confused as to why Naruto slugged him after he called Tayuya a word that rhymes with ditch.

**14. Tough**

Naruto was as tough as they come, but at times Tayuya could swear she saw the pain he had with being a vessel.

**15. Chess**

"Ha! Checkmate!" He proclaimed as he won. "You suck you bastard." She responded sourly.

**16. Accident**

Naruto never meant for his lips to connect with hers when they where training, nor did he meant to wind up running for his life from her.

**17. Years**

Three years, Both boy and girl thought to themselves as it would how long they would be traveling together.

**18. First**

The first time Jiriaya came onto Tayuya was the last time as he got attacked by both Blonde and Redhead.

**19. Chocolate**

Tayuya loved Chocolate, and as she ate the candy bar Naruto couldn't help but look on amused.

**20. Curse**

Naruto covered a nearby kid's ears as he didn't want the boy to hear the words the angry Tayuya was saying.

**21. Reason**

When asked by his friends why he puts up with a foul mouthed, short tempered, stubborn girl, Naruto only smiles and responds, "Because I want too."

**22. Smile**

Although she did it rarely, Tayuya found herself smiling more often whenever she was near him.

**23. Miss**

Naruto's shuriken missed her but ended up cutting away part of her shirt revealing her bra, Tayuya was less than amused with that.

**24. Kiss**

Tayuya for once in her life was quiet when he pressed his lips against her own.

**25. Couple**

"Does this means we're a couple?" He asked her curiously, Tayuya turned at him with a look that told him the obvious.

**26. Hate**

After learning what Orochimaru had done to her, Naruto found himself hating The Snake even more than he thought possible.

**27. Reflection**

Kakashi caught himself when he started to call The two of them Minato and Kushina.

**28. Mistletoe**

During a Christmas Party, Hinata's plan to get Naruto underneath the mistletoe backfired when Tayuya made the first move.

**29. Catfight**

Tayuya found herself fighting tooth and nail after Karin, Sasuke's teammate, was saying bad things about Naruto.

**30. Shape**

Naruto started to notice more things about Tayuya as they grew up, like her curves, or her shapely ass.

**31. Laugh**

Hearing Tayuya laugh was like the sound of Angels to Naruto's ears.

**32. Rage**

When he saw what appeared to be her lifeless body at the feet of Pein, Naruto felt a rage go up in him like never before.

**33. Envy**

Although she was happy that Naruto had someone and was pleased with her own relationship with Gaara, Sakura couldn't help but wish she was in Tayuya's spot as she saw them kiss.

**34. Idiot**

"You're an idiot," She said but then smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "But you're my idiot."

**35. Love**

Nobody really knew what love is, but Naruto was certain the thing he had with Tayuya was indeed that.

**36. Sleep**

As he watched her, Naruto noticed how peaceful she appeared when asleep.

**37. Present**

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Tayuya said as she removed the robe she had on and revealed the outfit she wore underneath to him.

**38. Déjà vu**

When she suffered her terrible injury, Naruto was the first one to comfort her. When he had to kill Sasuke, Tayuya was the first one to comfort him.

**39. Marriage**

The two kissed each other in front of a priest, the rings on their fingers symbolizing the bond between them.

**40. Heaven**

As Naruto and Tayuya laid in bed next to each other holding one another, they knew that as long as they where together they would both be in their own personal heaven.

A/N: Well that's done with, I hope you guys liked it. Review please.


End file.
